


Reaffirmation

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post A-Support, Sharing Body Heat, Trust, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Soren's still a littke shaky and raw after revealing his deepest shame to Ike. Thankfully, Ike seems to get it.





	Reaffirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Ike / Soren – Sharing body heat.

"Are you feeling any better?" It was late, everyone else was asleep, and the top of the mountain was somehow colder than Daein had ever been. Soren slid a marker into his book and closed it, sitting up and moving aside to make room for Ike.

"I am, yes. Sorry if I worried you earlier." He bit his lip. "And for that...embarrassing display." Ike sat down and put an arm around him, and despite the lingering embarrassment Soren leaned into him. Ike was warm, even though he went around without sleeves, and Soren was cold even with his thick robes.

"Why? You had a lot to get off your chest," Ike said. "And I'm glad you told me, even if it was hard." While Ike was right, Soren still wished it hadn't had to come to him whimpering like a sad-eyed puppy before ranting like a maniac. In hindsight, he probably should have told Ike sooner; despite the intensity of the battle, it had been finally opening up to Ike that left him feeling drained and limp. Getting hit with debris from a falling rock seemed like nothing compared to the realization that Ike now knew his greatest shame, and the embarrassment of how he'd fallen apart.

Oh, well. The important thing was that Ike still cared about him, right?

"I just hope you don't feel sorry for me after all that. I don't want you seeing me as a victim." It was the reason he'd never tell another living soul, especially someone like Mist or Titania. Mist would cry, like she always did when her friends hurt, while Titania would smother him. Soren wasn't yet ready to admit that he might actually be okay with that.

"Of course not. You know I meant everything I said earlier," Ike said, then frowned. "You're freezing." Soren rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't already know. And don't change the subject."

"So you _want_ me to make a big speech about how I meant what I said?"

"That's not-" Soren sighed. "How are you so warm? You won't even let Mist sew sleeves onto your shirt, or let Gatrie loan you one of his wool tunics."

"Gatrie's stuff would be way too big on me," Ike chuckled. "Besides, I don't get cold that easily anyway. You don't feel it when you're fighting."

"Maybe _you_ don't." Soren couldn't help but smile a little, nestling further under Ike's arm. "If you ever want to borrow one of my extra robes, I can ask Mist to let it out for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ike pulled him closer, the single arm around him becoming a full hug. "But for tonight..."

"Thank you." He buried his face against Ike's shoulder, closing his eyes. He didn't need speeches or smothering or empathy, he just needed to know he could still count on the one person he'd placed his trust in years ago. And without saying a word, Ike seemed to understand.

Ike's hands were warm as they ran through his hair, rested on his back, and Soren felt safe.

_This is why I believe in you, over anyone else._

He nodded off, surrounded by the warmth of Ike's embrace and the heat of his body.


End file.
